ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyuki Training Grounds Part1 ((Kurama, Zyphio, Atsuko, Hikari, Miyuki, Inkroe))
Participants Inuzuka Kurama Aburame Zyphio Yuki Atsuko Uchiha Hikari Takeda Miyuki Takeda Inkroe RP Training LiskaTwisted: -i bolted through the woods i was absorbed with my chakra in my four legs stance as i rushed through the tree tops. i looked back to see the other members of my team trailing behind me. pup was at my side as we jumped and i occasionally swung from each branch. i turned back my eyes forward before looking down to the weights on my wrists.... i cant even tell they are there... i said to myself as i jumped again. i turned a 360 jumping backwords after scanning the branch distence several yards ahead of me so i would know the pattern. i reached into my pouch pulling out a few senbon between my fingers... hopefully they are awake , i pulled back my arm in mid jump and sent the senbon flying in their direction each aimed at the stomach of my fellow team mates. as i released them i completed my turn grabbing a branch that lay above me before swinging into a flip. i had confidence they would dodge them after all they dodged sensei's kunie at one point. as i hit the ground i launched myself forward in a cloud of dust dashing out of the woods and to the training feild. i looked up finding the mist within it dense almost blinding as it was the last time i had arrived in the feild. i rose to my feet stopping with a skid beside a boulder. i released the four legs as my arms became heavier the weights were felt once again as i shook my head. the exhastion had gotten to me , i would reach into my flak as i grabbed an energy bar. looking through the fog trying to find sign of the others as i ate a few bites of the bar, after removeing the wrapper.` Zyphio: -There is a slight glare on my glasses as I trail behind Kurama making it a bit difficult for my teammates to see my eyes. As I walk behind Kurama, I am not paying any attention to all of his jumping around and running. I am more focused on the scroll in my hand. The scroll contains Jutsu that are specific to the Aburame clan. I had found it earlier when i was rummaging through some old storage in my parent;s house. As I unravel the scroll, I just become more excited about being an Aburame and learning about the history of my clan. I am then caught off guard when there is a break in the rhythm of Kurama's jumping around and playing. I peak out from behind the scroll, and I see a small think object approaching me. I cannot make it out at first, but there is a small whistle coming from it. There is a split second glare on the object, and I am able to make it out to be a senbon needle. I quickly release part of the scroll. The paper waves in the wind. I put my hand forth and watch as some of the Kikaichu extend from my hand create a shield to block the needle. I then look towards Kurama.- "You will have to do better than that." -I then go back to reading the scroll.- xYukiAtsukox: -Jogging threw the forest, I dodge the trees. Burstng int a sprint, I run into an open feild, with a heavy mist. I raise a brow, looking trying to see if I can see anything, or anyone, Walking threw the mist, I start to feel a light breeze. I keep walking looking forward, seeing something big and black, I stop for a moment. The wind blows a bit harder, blowing some of the mist away. Looking up I see the big bolder. Smirking, I slide my finger alone it, as I walk past it. Walking more threw the think mist, I see dark figures. Not being able to make them out, I slow my pace, and I keep my guard up. Trying to see thre the mist, the firgues start to look like bodies. As I inch closer, I see Kurama, and then Zyphio, smiling I walk over to them. Waving to them I call out- "Hey It's Atsuko.." -So they do not think I am a stranger and try to attack. I start to tug on my weights abit, and pull my sleevs down some. Reaching them, I stand there with a raised brow, and a light smirk along me face.- "So, what's first aye?" I mutter as I stand there tugging on my weights more.- llSuperMarioll: -Hikari Uchiha was dashing through the misty forest trailing Kurama and Zyphio. He was on ground level and not up in the trees. As he was dashing and dodging the trees, suddenly a senbon comes speeding towards him. His heart pumped with adrenline as he jumps up reacting quickly dodging the senbon wizzing past under him.- "Heh! Cheap knitting tool..." -He speeds up as he trails behind Kurama now. He lands on a branch and stands there at the exit of the forest. He looks around and sees an open area...he feels like hes been here before but cant quiet put his finger on it. He looks at Kurama as he skids across the floor. Hikari would jump over landing next to him as the rest of the team arrives. We were all debating on what to do...Hikari thought of an idea quickly.- "Well...how about a four way spar, hmm? Sounds interesting does it not? Heh..." -He looks at the three awaiting their responces to his idea. He wanted to see what his teammates were capable of...getting a feel of their abilities and maybe even help them out on their weaknesses too.- LiskaTwisted: -i ate on my energy bar as i watched my other team mates pour through the mist , i smirked as they all gathered around nodding to each of them as they spoke. i looked to Hikari it was weird we hadnt trained like this before. it would be diffrent and a good start to all of us training together for the first time... i moved down almost sitting as i pet pup i look up and to the rest of the team"but first" i stopped my eyes looking to each of them " we should do as sensei says, pushups threehundred total each arm and both arms one hundred each and a few laps around this place."pauseing i look to their expressions then finish "i think she may be happy if we follow her intructions. besides she would kill us if we shunned her training and she found out" i stood back up before looking to them again then to my weights as i felt myself rejuvinating from the bar i had ate. " then a spar sounds great" i moved over on the grass finding my own spot in the mist before moveing down to start my pushups . i had acheived my first 20 with both arms quikly before looking to everyone else " come on " i said moveing back to do them Zyphio: -As I am reading the scroll, there is a flash of darkness and then light. It is as if someone had passed over me. I look ahead of me and notice that Hikari is trailing behind Kurama.- "Well, he looks like he is feeling better." -I brush some of the hair from out of my face so that i can better read the scroll. I then push my sunglasses back onto my face for they had slipped a little during the travel to the training grounds. I begin to read one of the jutsu from off the scroll.- "Hm...Insect Clone Technique. I should expand on that a little bit more. My clones are not coming out too great." -I hear Kurama state that we should do three hundred push ups. My brain tunes it out for a few seconds, but it then clicks to me. I slowly and shakingly lower the scroll and look at him from behind it with a disguting look of having to do push ups.- "You...I mean she wants us to do how man push ups?!" -I then look at how scrony my arms are.- "I can barely do twenty!" -I let out a sigh of helplessness. I know that Kurama is right we should do them, but that is a lot of work.- "Fine. I will try if I must." -Every bone in my body starts to ache just at the thought.- xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to Hikari, I shake my head some. Nodding to Kurama, I smile some."Sounds.. perfect!" -I mutter. Turning on the ball of my foot, I take a few steps away from them, then turn back around. Feeling the wind blow a bit more, a little more of the mist blows away, but there is still a lot of mist. Kneeling down, I set on my knees for a moment looking to the others. I then lean down more placeing my hands along the grass. I start doing pushups- "1..2..3..4..5.."- I mutter as I count to myself. I keep counting as I reach 30, my arms a bit more tence then they were.- "31..32..33..34..35.." I keep muttering to myself. Feeling the wind along my face, I smile looking up some.- llSuperMarioll: "Well at least I thought it was a good idea...but alright..." -He looks at Zyphio and pats his shoulder and tells him.- "You know if you keep doing this type of routine...you won't have to worry about your upper body strength anymore. It will become second nature...Now lets get to it" -He lets go of his shoulder and falls foward as he quickly catches himself in a push up position. He lowers himself down slowly as the ground touched his nose. he would do slow push ups to get the maximum results...he counts to himself as he pushes himself up a couple of times.- "1...2...3....4...5...6..." -He continues this technique as he reaches to 25.- "26...27...28...29...30...31..." -His arms start to sting a little bit but ignores it as he continues on without a second thought.- Zyphio: -I take the scroll and wrap it up perfectly. I place it into one of my pockets. I remove the shades from my face revealing my light brown eyes to everyone for the first time. I place my shades in the same pocket as I placed the scroll. I then kneel down to the floor, and place both of my hands on the floor. I stretch out my legs and make sure that my back is perfectly straight.- "Okay. Here we go." -I begin to do the first set of one hundred push ups. I start off at a steady paste. I keep the paste going until I reach about push up number 15.- "Hey...maybe this isn't so bad after all." -The burn begins to kick in around push up number twenty eight. My arms begin to tense up, and they start to shake a little. They are wildly burning in pain as if they were on fire. Sweat begins to run down my forehead and to the tip of my nose where it is dripping on the blades of grass that are below me. From here on out, I begin to struggle my way with each push up. My pace begins to slowly down with each one.- "29...30....31.....32......33.......34........35........." -Eventually, my arms begin to give way. Both of them go limp, and I go crashing to the ground. I take in a mouth full of grass and dirt. I take in a few deep breathes.- "This is torture." -After about two minutes, I build up the courage to start again. I take the same posture as I did before and start to count off again.- "1...2...3..." LiskaTwisted: at this time i moved to 75 pushups my arms were stinging it had built up over doing them but it seemed to effect me to the point of throwing me from my rythem i stopped for a moment and looked to the ground with a long breath i struggled up ....25 more i want to get this set down then i can run and rest... i moved on at about 90 my arms began to give out i simply moved faster in them thinking it may help. i began to stream chakra to my arms to help flex them. before i had known it my the hair on my neck stood once again, the feral feeling kicking in, my chakra was courseing through me and i wasnt even relizeing it. i completed my first set as i bolted up and ran around the feild dust kicking up behind me. i had been drenched in sweat by this time it felt like my arms were a million pounds. but i pushed through trying my best not to pass out from the weight it felt like i was carrying. i pumped chakra into my feet as i was on my way of completeing my first lap . it seemed like i was going to before i fell over flat onto my face, there was no warning ...slow down kurama.. i heard this in my head i layed there for a few moment resting trying to get my energy back to run more.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I lean against the boulder that was so very close to my Team…Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama..heh pup.. and Zyphio. In my practice of trying not to be detected my pups nose, I had spent the night in my training grounds. Doing nothing but feed my Kiba blades and practicing that technique of his….piercing the Kiba blades down into the floor and aiming the lightning parks onto the rocks that where just a few feet from me. I am mostly now in the scent of my training grounds. The misty choking ish air… the smell of the ocean since we are not so far from it… Smell of the Oak trees… I blink a few times when I hear them ask on what to do…did I not give them instructions earlier..? I shake my head slightly as I push myself off of the Boulder. My pouches, already open, I reach for a Kunai. I plan on attacking to kill ..but then I overhear Kurama. I smile slightly as I calm my nerves…It is ok, at least one of them got it right. I then decide to make a different route… why not train in front of them so they can get the feel of things. I look down to the red bag I had planted there for them which held their weights…Bokkens… weapons...enough to last for a few mini wars amongst themselves. I lean hard against the Boulder, the Kiba blades in both hands, I try not to make a sound as I feed it forty percent of my chakra. Now..it is impossible to stay quiet...my Kiba blades cackle as the same light blue sparks of ightning coat the blades. I close my eyes as I hear and feel it take my chakra...drink it in and most excitedly flow in sparks...Still committing the Silent Killing Technique, which covers any sound made on foot…nearly covering my full presence… I run into the center of everyone as they do their pushups as I sheath the Kiba blades onto my back. –“ Let me see those muscles ache”- I smirk as I commence to stretch. Placing my right foot just a few inches away from my left, I let my hands hang a bit as I bend forward. Loosening any stress I have had onto my lower back that carries the Kiba blades…which in all weights are 220lbs together…not counting the 20lbs on each of my wrists and ankles... Hmn.. My students are supposed to do…one hundred pushups on both arms and then one hundred on each arm separately for a total of three hundred. After that punch Dummies two hundred times with each hand and after that one hundred …soon they would have to do fifty Bokken strikes in total scattered over the six weak spots. Feeling the weight drag me down slightly, I shake my head, no… No shortcuts. Not bothering to take the Kiba Blades from my back and placing it onto the floor like last time, I drop to the floor, the weights certainly helped in that department. I have my hands on the floor just in time before fully crashing against it. Closing my eyes, I commence with the training. Doing about ten pushups per seven minutes with both hands until I finished the full two hundred. FeeIing my hands already on fire from the pressing of the weights, I drag out a very long sigh. Ok.. Now placing my left hand behind my back as much as I could.. I wince slightly as the weight bangs lightly onto my back; I began doing about nine pushups per seven minutes. Once done, I switch hands and do exactly as the other. Nine pushups with my left hand per seven minutes. I grit my teeth as I pant…-“Fuu…”- I must say… from yesterday’s work out…this is a bit exhausting as it is… My triceps screams at me to stop but I continue. My fingertips quiver against the grass blades, I dig my fingers into the dirt. Knowing that the next exercise is the one of punching the Dummies. I push myself up…I standing up, I breath out in exasperation as my arms feel as though they were on fire.- TakedaInkroe: -My feet were aching as I slammed them repeatedly into the surface of the water, chakra flowing out of my feet to ensure that I could remain above the great depths of the Great Lake ten miles from the Misty Training Grounds, fish swam beneath my rushing feet and fled with the impact, likely expecting hook or net to sink and pass them, either enticing them with bait or trapping them in its wiery rope grasp. I had been running for a while now, around the lake, occasionally skiing as I slammed my feet down with a long drag of chakra, skidding around a small inlet or outward reaching rock which breached out towards the center of the lake, licking spits of splashing water flying up and soaking foot, shin and thigh as I did so, my feet patted and slapped the water, ripples gliding out and impacting with each other in passing, but I was already gone and into the distance when they faded. I rounded the bank of overhanging tree's and leapt up, onto the lowest branch, an old tree, ages old perhaps as old as Kirigakure itself, the branch ran along to southern edge of the lake and twisted up and around through other tree's.. I used it as a race track, my feet and shin snapping twig and crushing fallen leaf as I sprinted across the pine, my arms cutting the air before me as I sprinted carrying the heavyload of wet clothing, a flak jacket, two pouches full of equipment and most importantly the four hundred pound Samehada.. dragging me down and causing my shins to strain with even walking most days, it was fantastic for my fitness and had been for many years. As the long oak branch reached its end at two hundred meters from the tree I leapt, bursting through the leaves and bushlike brances, leaving a loose imprint of my body behind as I fell, fourty feet down to the water and with a loud crash of impact fell into its depths, sinking in an instant, intentionally failing to produce chakra in my feet as my hands formed solid open palms and my feet started kicking, swimming I was now, my feet kicking rapidly as I performed a frontstroke repeatedly, slicind through the water like a knife, gliding through its cool blue surface like a black ribbon tied behind a shark, I was half way around the lake now and continued swimming, on and on, keeping up my regime as I let instincts and common practise take over, dragging myself up through the water I turned my head, exposing my right side of my face to the air and sucking in a breath before lowering myself into the depths of the water and swimming quickly again.. capable of holding my breath for about two minutes, more in my youth, but a large lung injury had prevented that continuation long ago, despite the weight of Samehada, thick clothing, flak, baggy pants and sandalled boots I continued.. dragging myself through the water, not sinking, swimming, progressing. Moving. It took not long before I had come to the long rounded beach of the northern side of the lake and washed upon the beach with ease, dragging the soaking body onto the sand and kicking into it, pushing myself, sodden with water up onto the sand before throwing myself down, lowering into a prone position before looking forwards ahead of me.. a bear.. what was a bear doing here.. I questioned as my arms spread and began working my body up and down, feet planted together behind me near the lakes edge and supporting my frame as I up lifted, my headband tugging at my face and filling my mouth with water before I spat, 'get out of here bear..' I said mentally as my arms adjusted to the additional weight of water soddening and clogging my pockets, not to mention the weight of Samehada upon my back forcing my torso down like a bear itself.. I was repeatedly lifting up and down, up and down, fingers spread wide to save the sand from fleeing between my fingers. I had only done a few pressups when I alternated to lifting myself up and clapping my hands together as I smiled.. I enjoyed the peace and quiet of nature as I punished my body..- "Pain is weakness leaving the body.." -I muttered with the thirtieth Press up complete.. sighing longly before dragging oxygen back into my lungs, now I clapped and punched the ground, using my knuckles and fingers to press into the sand as opposed to my palms.. it took only twenty press ups of this kind before the weight of my punching made potholes in the sand.. 'irritating' was my thought as I stood up and turned, sprinting back to the lake to begin my second lap my left hand rising, clenching at my face and tearing away my headband, throwing it to the sand.- Zyphio: -I manage to get to about 40 this time before my arms starts to burn a little.- "41...42...43...44...45...46..." -The sweat on my forehead is once again streaming down to the tip of my nose and the droplets are again falling onto the blades of grass that are below me. I can feel my heart rate increase, and I start to get a bit light headed, but I am determined to see the push ups through. I manage to get to push up number eighty and my arms feel as if they are melting away.- "Come on. Just hurry up you are almost there." -I get passed eighty and my breathing starts to become a little faint as I am short of breathe.- "90...91...92...93....94...95...96...97...98...99...100!" -I roll over onto my back and my arms flop down to the ground. The moment they make contact I scream out in pain. I growl out my words.- "Never again....never..." LiskaTwisted: -i lay on the ground as my eyes close by this time i was half asleep from the stress. i felt the cool wind hit me bringing a slight smirk to my face...that feels amazing.. i layed there still , lifeless it seemed i could not budge i slipped into a half dream, it consisted of almost a movie of the book i had recently been reading, i thought back to when it might have been wrote. thinking of the protaginest. wanting to acheive what he did, my eyes bolted open as my chakra moved flowing to my nose. i sniffed my face was still buried in the ground . i smelled mostly dirt and the mist . but something famillure as well. i stood back up wobbleing abit. i shook my head once again feeling dizzy but wanting to move on with my training...i will be strong.. i will go on.. i began to jog once again it was clumbsy , very clumbsy but as i moved farther along it straightened in an almost supernatural burst to adrenelin. my heart pumped again it seemed like i finally worked myself up to strive through training, pain will only last a little bit i told myself as i ran. my side hurt from the earlier runs i had did in the day, i grabbed it but moved it was slugish but at an average speed. , i gained to the team as i looked up i seen sensei. immidiately pup ran to her, ...how does he keep so much energy ... i said to myself as i watched her for a moment. pup barked keeping a good distence of about 5 feet from her , as i dropped to the ground again, this time i was to only do 50 and run, starting with my weaker arm, placeing my left arm to the ground i started almost intently struggleing, i had gotten 3 in and it burned like crazy i shovled through untill ten before stopping. i rubbed the arm with the other in hopes to loosen the tense mussles before trying again to do my pushups on it.~ xYukiAtsukox: -Feeling my arms getting tired I reach my 80th pushup- "Come on I can do it." -My muscels start to throb some- "85..86..87..88..89..90" -I keep muttering to myself. Feeling the wind blow more, I smile lightly, as it feels good aginst my skin. I look up seeing Sensei, I smile as i keep doing my pushups. Listening to her I tilt my head, and look over seeing her doing pushups. I start to sweat some, and I shake my head- "You can do it.. 95..06..97..98..99..100!" I drop and my face goies ont othe grass, i lay there for a moment,and breath- Zyphio: -I stare up at the sky as I lay on the ground. My arms are resting, and my body is slowly being rejuvinated as I lay there. I can feel the sensation returning to my arms after I had nearly killed myself wanting to do the full set of push ups. I can feel my heart rate slow down to a normal pace. The veins that were sticking out from the high blood pressure, I take in slow deep breathes. My chest rises and falls with every inhale and exhale. My index finger on my right hand twitches a little as I am able to feel my arms again. I then proceed to wiggle all of my fingers and then curl them into a fist. I look over to my left and repeat the process. I wiggle my fingers and then curl them into a fist. I open my hands, place them onto the ground, push myself up with some stuggle, and I stand up straight. I reach into my satchel and pull out a container of water, and i sit at the edge of the lake hydrating myself before doing the next set.- TakedaInkroe: -With my left eye exposed I was willingly subjecting myself to the monstrous subjigation of its devouring drinking of my chakra, paired with Samehada upon my back I was doomed to suffer chakra exhaustion and pass out in less then four hours, that was guaranteed.. As my feet repeatedly splashed the surface of the cold lake, spotted with weed and leaf, lillypad and debris, dead creatures and living creatures, a myriad of insect life skittering across the water before being stomped out, my left hand was a blur of motion as I repeated the long skiing motion, tracking across the bend of the Eastern edge of the lake, avoiding the bank and upward pointing rocks which pointed out of the still water like tiny spires, mountain of earth miniturised before me, once upon a time I had been running on this self same lake and accidentally ran over them, .. luckily however it had been a small one, barely sticking an inch and a half out of the surface of the water, it pierced my sandal and stuck shallowly into my foot, I bled and bled from the foot, jumping around in pain only to have my sensei, Miyamoto Musashi, my left eye darted from side to side, spying the tiny jagged rocks as I approached them and skillfully my feet avoided them, tripping and slipping through the air to avoid steps which would result in a painful end to a pleasant run, it was eating my chakra but in return I beheld beauty and was able to train with it.. I could see colour again with it open, and I was awe stuck.. each time I opened my eye there was a new shade or hue to discover.. and this time it was a swirling greenish blue, the fresh water Lake shallowly sweet on the beach side.- Kirigakure RP 207